


Madoc vs Raditz

by mrrunningred



Series: Madoc's Mad misadventures in Dragon Ball [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrunningred/pseuds/mrrunningred
Summary: The son of the greatest time patroller goes up against the villains of Dragon ball as well as his own rivals on the time patrolling scene.





	Madoc vs Raditz

My old man was a hero, wished into Toki-Toki- City by a pretty boy who couldn’t find water if he dove into a lake (but to be fair, he had a pretty kickass sword). Then he went through time as a time-patroller (TP for short), kicked the hell out of a demon lady named Towa and her android looking boyfriend Mira, and then beat the ever loving snot out of the demon God Demigra. So he was a pretty big deal. But there was one other guy there, a sayain named Riku who helped my dad deal with all that crazy bullshit. Some tales even say that dad would’ve died fighting Broly without Riku’s help, in an alternate timeline. Should also probably mention this, but my dad is a human and so am I; 100% earthborn and raised. “Never think for a second that what you are makes you any less than anybody else,” he told me. In case you didn’t know (how you don’t, I will never know considering we have that afro wearing, goateed jackass as our ‘greatest hero’) but humans are considered the weakest race in the cosmos. You’d think dad being the hero of time would have erased that, but because he fused with a sayain (Riku) and nearly died to have that same sayain reach the status of Super Sayain, and beyond. 

So people think that Riku was the hero of time while dad was his Krillin. So I have to live with that legacy, AND deal with Riku’s angst-filled pain in the ass of a daughter.   
Whoopdedy fucking doo for me.  
So, how does one become a time patroller you ask? Well, I’m so glad you asked. Time patrollers have to go to school for it; you gotta know your history, who lived, who died, what happened, how long were the screams, and who knew what, (for instance all-powerful Lord Frieza didn’t know what a minute was.)

Also gotta pass a physical which, for most people who were serious, wasn’t that hard. Get a score above 100 on the punching machine and fly around the world within 10 minutes. Not hard—not easy if you haven’t practiced, but not hard—unless you’re that dumb monkey lady who inherited her father’s proficiency in ki and his enhanced strength. (Because that’s fair.) Didn’t even matter when I wore weighted clothing, (100 lbs per arm, 150 per leg and a 200 pound undershirt) she just trained a bit and was at my level. In case you couldn’t tell, I’m sick of sayains having all the strength and the glory. Greatest hero of history is one of them and it pisses me the hell off. Not like my dad saved ALL OF TIME but because some jackass in bright fucking orange can throw a ball of ki that WASN’T EVEN HIS, their race gets all the credit!  
Dammit, sidetracked again, sorry. 

Anyways, once you pass school, you get to be a time patroller, most patrollers only get to fix minor infractions that happen due to time travel itself, a butterfly doesn’t land on someone’s nose making them sneeze and see the time so that person is late to a meeting and gets fired then becomes a janitor meaning a corporation isn’t founded, etcetera, etcetera. So use a bit of ki or air pressure to make that butterfly tickle that guys nose! But the stronger and more reliable ones go on the big missions. Like where my journey really begins. When Raditz punched toddler Gohan through a mountain.

Part I: What the fuck went wrong?  
So when Gohan normally head-butts Raditz in the chest and cracks his armor, giving Goku and Piccolo the chance to attack, in this one, Raditz not only dodged the blow, but grabbed Gohan by the tail, held him upside down, and punched him in the head so hard that Gohan flew through a mountain. As a toddler. Yeah he didn’t get up from that. Neither did anybody else, because without that moment Raditz killed Goku and Piccolo, then annihilated the rest of earth. So I got teleported in a few minutes BEFORE that happened to wear down Raditz and distract him so history can take its course. 

“Remember,” the Supreme Kai of Time (SKT for short) told me through my comm-unit in my ear, “Don’t try and defeat Raditz, just distract him.”   
“Yeah, shorty. I got it.”  
“You disrespectful-” CLICK! I love doing that to her, since she can’t really do anything because I’m one of the best TP’s out there since dad retired. 

Back to the matter at hand though, after observing the fight for a bit, I realized that Raditz’s energy didn’t feel right at all. His energy is supposed to feel like you were in a dark room and that eerie presence that you can sometimes feel. It had a less dark feeling, but more like sheer power. So his energy was a mix of two things that just didn’t go together, sort of like filling a balloon full of hot water, then filling it with warm water, it’s too hot to be warm and too cold to be hot, that weird middle ground. So after monitoring the fight I checked his power level, which should have been 1200, instead it was 2000. Which is a lot considering the average fighter on earth at that time was about 350. In other words, Goku and Piccolo were absolutely screwed. So I decided to jump in—meaning I leapt at Raditz from the back and molly-whopped his ass. 

He turned and tried to read my power with his scouter, so I spit in his eye. Couldn’t break the damn thing since Bulma and the others use it later in time. But I couldn’t let them have a goal against me since I don’t exist in this time. He shouted out so I used a roundhouse kick to his face, which he caught and twisted my leg, sending me spiraling though the air, through a tree.   
Piccolo looked over at me, “Who are you?” he demanded.   
“Can we focus on this guy first?” I asked, he nodded and went back to charging up his attack, I checked Raditz’s power again, 1800 now, still not enough. So what was I supposed to do, other than move as fast as I could around him, grabbed him by the tail and swung him around and around, then smashed him into the ground! Not yet finished, I flew up until I could see the curve of the earth, fired off a ki beam towards the sky, using that to launch me into the ground at high speeds, so fast in fact that my shoe caught fire and kicked Raditz in the back.   
A backflip later, I checked his power again: 1350. Stronger than he was, but they could handle it from there, just in time too since Goku decided to jump in and Raditz started to beat on him, making Gohan mad and nailing that headbutt to the chest. A quick tap on my TP watch and poof! I was back in the time nest. With a very angry, very pink, very short, supreme kai of time waiting for me and an old man kai to the left reading some magazine.

“You can’t just hang up on me! I’m in charge around here!” she stomped her foot like a small child.   
“Aw, does somebody need a nap?” I laughed, patting her on the head.   
“I do not need a nap! I need you to take me seriously!”   
“I’ll do that, when you stop acting like everybody needs your guidance for their entire careers. The sagas from Raditz to Buu are ingrained into everybody’s memories! We don’t need you to tell us how it all went!"   
“This is why people don’t like working with you Madoc!”  
“They don’t like working with me because I’m better than all of the other time patrollers! I get my missions done easily, unlike some others who only make things worse! Seriously! One moron put on the potara earing and FUSED with Goku! You can’t get more meddling than that!”   
Supreme Kai sighed off to the side. (SK for short.)  
“Got something to say old man?” I glared at him.  
“This is exactly why we call Kassi instead of you. She’s got more respect than you’ve ever had. Even your father was more respectful than this! At least when he called me ‘old man’ it was always with a smile! You’re just an arrogant boy.”   
Toki-Toki (a yellow owl looking bird that was SKT’s pet) kreed at that.   
“Fine, I’ll be taking my leave then. See you two later.” When I was a few steps from the door I turned back to the kais, “I’m sorry for my disrespect.” I said calmly, and then left.

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series that I'll be working on please let me know if you have any criticisms


End file.
